


Tres entre un millón

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de "Three of a Kind", por Nimblnymph. Sakura ha conseguido entrar en ANBU. Ahora debe reunirse con dos de sus superiores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres entre un millón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24336) by Nimblnymph. 



 

**Por Nimblnymph**

__

_**Traducido** por Silence M._

_**Revisado** por Mariposa Rota_

 

 

 

 

Apresuradamente. Así entró Sakura Haruno en las dependencias ANBU; rodando los ojos y atravesando a paso ligero la entrada sin señalización. Era su primer día como parte de la élite militar de Konoha… Se llevaría una sorpresa si conseguía atravesar aquella jornada sin vomitar.

La gente la miraba; lo sabía, aunque todos llevaban puesta una máscara de uno u otro tipo. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de civil, pues su uniforme no le había sido entregado todavía y el anciano artesano que se encargaba de confeccionar las máscaras no había terminado de pintar la suya. Así pues, destacaba entre aquella gente tanto como lo haría un payaso en un entierro. Joder, ni siquiera se había reunido aún con sus nuevos compañeros.

Todo lo que sabía era que aquella mañana había aparecido en su ventana un cuervo con un mensaje, escrito con una caligrafía ordenada y pulcra, en el que se le ordenaba presentarse en el Cuartel General ANBU con el fin de familiarizarse con los miembros de su escuadrón. Sobre ellos, sólo se le había provisto de sus nombres en clave. El capitán, Karasu, el vice-capitán, Kurohyou y un tal Tenzou. Al leer sus expedientes tampoco encontró ninguna información reveladora, pero no por ello dejó de impresionarla su lectura. Tanto el capitán como el vice-capitán tenían la ratio más alta de objetivos eliminados de toda la organización y Tenzou la más baja en lesiones de entre cualquiera de los operativos ANBU. Durante los diez años que había permanecido en activo tan sólo había referido seis heridas de gravedad. Tal vez poseía una afinidad con técnicas curativas sobre las que podrían trabajar juntos.

Había oído historias acerca de cuánta compenetración se respiraba entre los miembros de un escuadrón; tanta, que a veces los reclutas noveles abandonaban antes del término de los treinta días que duraba el período de prueba. A todos los neófitos se les daba un mes para entrenar y trabajar con sus nuevos compañeros antes de tomar la decisión de tomar la decisión irreversible de hacerse el tatuaje que los señalaría para siempre como ANBU. Durante ese tiempo, debían permanecer constantemente juntos. Lo cual implicaba compartir el dormitorio en las barracas, las comidas y las misiones.

Iba a vivir con tres perfectos extraños, literalmente. Todos hombres. Genial.

Sakura dejó de andar y sus labios se abrieron de asombro al ojear el pabellón principal y tomar conciencia de cuán concurrido estaba. Un grupo de personas vestidas con el uniforme jounin la rozaron de camino a la puerta y un par de ellos la miraron por encima del hombro, como si estuvieran juzgándola. Les devolvió la mirada, retándolos a lanzar algún estúpido comentario sobre su pelo. El truco normalmente funciona tanto en jounins como chuunins con los que solía interactuar, que conocían su reputación y temían aquellos puñetazos que abrían agujeros en medio del pecho del enemigo. Pero los soldados ANBU eran de una pasta ninja diferente. Haría falta más que una mirada para impresionarlos. Como confirmación, las sonrisas socarronas no se hicieron esperar.

Sakura extrajo la nota de su bolsillo, sintiéndose un poco perdida y más que un tanto superada, y la leyó de nuevo: "Preséntese en el Cuartel General ANBU a las tres en punto. Traiga el equipo y armamento que le plazca y suficiente ropa para un mes. Pabellón C, habitación 696. La reunión con su escuadrón tendrá lugar a las cuatro en punto en el atrio principal". Lo primero era encontrar el Pabellón C.

Reunió el coraje suficiente para acercarse a un hombre que portaba una máscara de rata y que se afanaba en ajustar los protectores de sus antebrazos.

—Perdone —dijo mientras componía una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera—, ¿podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el Pabellón C? Busco la habitación 696.

—Claro —replicó rápidamente. Su tono amistoso la sorprendió—. Pasa por esas puertas, atraviesa el patio y gira a la derecha. Verás el Pabellón C señalizado.

—¡Gracias! —justamente se giraba para seguir su camino cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo.

—Eres la nueva del escuadrón tres, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Eh… sí.

El hombre se rió entre dientes. Sakura entornó los ojos, cautelosa.

—Cabrones suertudos… Mira, si en algún momento quieres hacer una transferencia a mi escuadrón, házmelo saber. Mi nombre es Nezumi.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y murmuró:

—Ajá, de acuerdo. Gracias.

Tenía la ligera impresión de que sus ojos no se habían movido de sus pechos.

—Ya nos veremos por aquí, chica del pelo rosa —le oyó decir cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta.

Tras exhalar un largo suspiro, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia donde él le había indicado. Parte de ella sospechaba que el ANBU le había tomado el pelo y que, a lo mejor, acabaría en los baños de hombres o en algún otro ominoso lugar, en vez de en su destino. No le sorprendería descubrir que los nuevos sufrían novatadas de ese tipo. Si se la había vacilado… bueno, tenía un nombre en clave y una máscara con los que podía darle caza y asegurarse de incapacitarlo para la reproducción.

Sin embargo, diez minutos más tarde perdía el aliento a causa de la sorpresa al detenerse frente a una vieja y arañada puerta, cuya placa rezaba #696. Aparentemente, el tal Nezumi no le había tomado el pelo para nada. Suspiró Sakura con alivio antes de empujar la puerta para entrar en la que sería su nueva residencia durante el resto de aquel mes.

La primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza fue "pequeña". Bastante pequeña. La habitación apenas era lo suficientemente grande para acoger cuatro camas individuales, que yacían alineadas contra las paredes; tres de ellas mostraban signos evidentes de uso. En el muro más alejado, justo al lado de la cama que suponía como suya, había una puerta que probablemente conducía a un baño de colores grises, con excepción de la cortina de la ducha, adornada con patitos en chubasquero.

¿Qué… coño…?

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras sus ojos absorbían cada detalle de su nueva morada. Al menos todo estaba limpio, lo cual era más de lo que esperaba viniendo de tres hombres. Podía incluso oler el aroma a limón de los productos de limpieza, lo que significaba que probablemente se había limpiado con su llegada en mente. El gesto era muy amable, de verdad. Quizá la experiencia no sería tan mala, después de todo.

Dejó las maletas en su cama y abrió la que contenía sus efectos personales para coger una toalla y sus artículos de baño. Tsunade le había dado una última sesión de entrenamiento —por los viejos tiempos— antes de venir, así que la cubrían el polvo y la suciedad. No estaba demasiado presentable. Además, una agradable ducha caliente haría maravillas en sus tensos músculos. Colocó su equipaje debajo de la cama, tan al fondo como pudo, antes de dirigirse al baño. Dejó la puerta abierta apenas, lo suficiente como para que el vapor no empañase el espejo.

Estaba equivocada al esperar un torrente de agua caliente desde las tuberías. El agua estaba tibia como mucho y, después de dejarla correr durante unos cinco minutos, comprendió que no se calentaría más. Suspiró con desmayo mientras se desnudaba y luego se introdujo bajo el agua. Aquella ducha iba a ser la más rápida de su vida.

Terminó en diez minutos, todo un récord para ella. Sakura boqueó y rápidamente cerró el grifo antes de coger la toalla y envolver con ella su cuerpo tembloroso. Salió de la tina con cuidado al ver que el suelo no tenía alfombra. Frunció el ceño al escanear la habitación en busca de su ropa limpia. ¿Dónde…? Sakura gimió al darse cuenta de que en su prisa por tomar una ducha, se había dejado atrás la ropa limpia.

Suspiró resignada y se encaminó a la puerta, puso su mano en el manillar… y se quedó congelada al oír cómo la otra puerta se abría y cerraba, sonidos seguidos por dos pares de pasos. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta la enormidad cuando espió a través de la ranura de la puerta a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar en la habitación. Ambos eran bastante altos, por lo menos mucho más que ella. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta floja, mientras el del otro poseía un pálido tono entre blanco y plateado que le era sospechosamente… familiar. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la mirada sobre las máscaras; la del hombre de pelo negro tenía pintado un gato con los colmillos desnudos, mientras la del otro representaba a un perro gruñendo.

Este último dejó escapar un murmullo bajo y lleno de desaprobación.

—Se retrasa, no es un comportamiento usual en ella —aquella voz… la conocía. Si no fuera prácticamente imposible, juraría que era…

—Tu influencia, sin duda alguna —comentó el otro con sequedad mientras escaneaba la habitación. Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando aquellos ojos que ella no podía ver quedaron fijos en la puerta del baño. Por favor, que no la viesen así, ¡no en aquel estado! No podía salir de allí sólo con la toalla puesta. Sería humillante.

Para su alivio, la atención del enmascarado hombre gato se centró en su compañero, que cayó sobre una de las camas con un gruñido y el crujir de los muelles.

—Ésa es mi cama.

El hombre de pálido cabello se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y sacó de debajo de su espalda… ¡un libro de cubierta naranja que habría reconocido en cualquier parte! Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de que uno de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo no era otro que su antiguo profesor, Hatake Kakashi. Bueno, eso zanjaba el tema. ¡No había nada en el mundo que podría ahora obligarla a salir de aquel baño hasta que la habitación se despejase!

Kakashi se quitó la máscara de la cara y la depositó a un lado cuidadosamente antes de enganchar los dedos en su máscara de tela y dejarla caer alrededor de su cuello. Sakura hubo de morderse el labio para evitar gemir ante la visión de aquel rostro. Sin ninguna duda, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida; y eso era decir mucho, ya que Konoha tenía en su seno algunos de los ninjas más sexys de todas las grandes aldeas ocultas.

El otro hombre lo observó durante un momento.

—Muévete —exigió entonces.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa inocente —una que robó el aliento de Sakura— y dijo:

—Vaya, perdona. No sabía que habías sido ascendido a capitán de escuadrón.

—Todos sabemos que has perfeccionado el arte de la imbecilidad selectiva, y ahora muévete.

—Vamos, sé razonable, Ita-kun.

Los hombros del portador de la máscara felina se tensaron al oír el afectuoso apodo

—Te lo advierto, si vuelves a llamarme de ese modo, te despertarás con una kunai clavada donde debería estar tu tráquea.

Kakashi apenas chasqueó la lengua tras aquella amenaza. Bajó su novela erótica hasta el pecho para lanzarle una mirada calculadora.

—Normalmente no eres tan susceptible con respecto al hecho de que esté en tu cama, Itachi. ¿Estás celoso porque nos sorprendiste a Tenzou y a mí justo cuando estábamos acabando?

Aunque lo intentó, Sakura simplemente no pudo evitar que su cerebro se imaginara aquella escena. Todo lo que hervía en su cabeza era una miríada de imágenes de su capitán besando apasionadamente a otro hombre sin rostro, de manos acariciadoras y cuerpos restregándose.

O, sí. Sakura apretó los muslos a medida que un hilo de excitación hería el centro que yacía entre sus piernas. Aquello era algo muy, muy agradable en lo que pensar.

El otro hombre, aquel al que se le había llamado Itachi, exhaló un irritado suspiro y, retirándose la máscara, tomó asiento al lado de Kakashi, en la cama. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar a otro hombre guapísimo. ¡Suerte la suya! ¡Ino no iba a creerla!

Aunque algo la intrigó acerca de aquel hombre, aparte de su hermosura; había cierto gesto vagamente familiar en el mirar de sus ojos, la curva de su mandíbula y la mirada de desdén que arrojaba sobre su compañero cuando éste palmeó su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara… no fue hasta que profirió un irritado ronquido que no cayó en la cuenta de quién era; Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor del amor de su infancia.

¿Qué coño pasaba aquí? Estar en el equipo de un genio de élite era increíble pero… ¿dos? Tsunade no había bromeado cuando le había dicho que trabajaría con lo mejor de lo mejor.

—A duras penas ―murmuró mientras se quitaba de encima la mano del otro hombre con cierto desdén―. Tenzou es tan parte de este equipo como yo.

Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa y dejó que sus ojos reposarán sobre la definida mandíbula de Itachi… antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Los ojos femeninos se agrandaron y el calor cobró vida entre sus piernas. Ay, dulce misericordia… ¡tenía que estar soñando! Pestañeó, cerró los ojos, se los restregó con una mano y los abrió de nuevo. Apenas fue capaz de acallar el gemido de asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo no estaba soñando, sino que Kakashi se esmeraba ahora en meter la lengua en lo profundo de la boca de Itachi.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su propia mano se escabullía bajo la toalla y entre sus piernas. Los últimos tres años no habían sido más que intenso entrenamiento. No había tenido tiempo para la vida social y tampoco era el tipo de persona que se enredaba con alguien durante una sola noche. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que se había tocado, más incluso desde que hubiera acariciado a otro ser humano. Estaba excitada, y ver a dos increíblemente atractivos e inteligentes hombres mientras gemían y luchaban por el control de aquel beso resultó mucho más de lo que podía resistir.

Kakashi se separó primero con una ligera sonrisa, dejando a Itachi parpadeando en una bruma de sensaciones y luchando por respirar.

―Puaj.

Los ojos del hombre de pelo negro se entornaron al oír aquel sonido.

―¿Puaj?

―Sabes a chocolate. ¿Has hecho una paradita en la tienda de dulces de camino al barracón? ―como si esta repulsión por los dulces necesitase un mayor énfasis, Kakashi frotó su lengua contra el puño de su camisa para deshacerse del sabor que impregnaba su boca.

Itachi refunfuñó irritado y, agarrando un buen puñado de cabello plateado con las manos, lo obligó a volver a otro fogoso y exigente beso. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos se introducían entre sus pliegues para llegar hasta su clítoris y acariciarlo justo durante el juego de sus bocas. Sus caderas se agitaron cuando Kakashi rodeó con una mano la entrepierna de su subordinado para después frotarla con rápidos y seguros movimientos de su palma.

El aliento de Itachi se entrecortó y dejó la cabeza caer hacia atrás. Sin embargo, sus ojos no dejaron de mirar con disgusto al hombre que lo había puesto boca arriba.

―Es mi turno ―exigió, siseando cuando el peliplateado rodeó su polla con los dedos. Los dedos de Sakura resbalaron por la humedad de su sexo.

Kakashi sonrió, besó a Itachi en la nariz como si éste fuera un cachorro y luego rodó de encima de él para comenzar a quitarse los pantalones.

―De acuerdo. El lubricante está en el baño. Asegúrate de usar bastante esta vez, ¿eh? La última vez fui incapaz de sentarme durante una semana.

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño… donde se escondía Sakura. Sakura se irguió con horror y buscó frenéticamente a su alrededor un sitio en el que esconderse. La cortina de la ducha era demasiado transparente, el retrete no era lo suficientemente grande… comenzó a correr hacia la pared con los ojos como platos mientras al mismo tiempo infundía chacra bajo sus pies.

Pero la puerta se abrió y se encontró izada de repente sobre un hombro musculoso antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en formular una protesta.

Fue arrojada sobre la cama, justo al lado de su nuevo capitán, mientras luchaba por mantener la toalla unida a su cuerpo. Kakashi arqueó una ceja; sus ojos gris oscuro brillaban con diversión y una buena pizca de calor a medida que se deslizaban sobre sus muslos desnudos.

―Itachi, cuando te dije que trajeses el lubricante, estaba pensando en esa porquería de sabores que te gusta, no en una mujer.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desnudarse.

―Está excitada ―fue todo lo que ofreció como respuesta. Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron y Kakashi chasqueó la lengua.

―Está bien, así que… ―dijo el ninja copia con una voz lenta y pesada que la sobresaltó cuando sus labios se arrastraron por la piel de su hombro― ¿qué dices, Sakura-chan?, ¿te tirarás a la piscina o prefieres quedarte fuera, mirando cómo los otros juegan?

Sakura estaba a punto de declinar con la cabeza, pero entonces un dedo de Itachi trazó el camino de sus pliegues hasta la húmeda fruta femenina y su cuerpo tembló con un agudo gemido.

―¿Por qué te molestas siquiera en preguntar? Está mojada, la respuesta obviamente es sí ―el hombre de pelo oscuro persistió en acariciar su clítoris con movimientos lentos que aún así mantenían la tensión del placer. Sakura gimió y se meció con fuerza bajo aquel delicioso toque.

La mano de Kakashi apareció de pronto para detener la de Itachi y dejó a Sakura deseando más.

―Estar excitada y consentir una relación sexual son dos cosas muy diferentes ―insistió con una mirada dura e inflexible.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron durante unos instantes, como si fuera a protestar, pero entonces se posaron sobre ella y preguntó:

―¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Aquello era… surrealista. No estaba pasando. Se lamió los labios con anticipación y paseó su mirada de un hombre al otro. Su coño palpitaba y la necesidad se expandía con cada latido dónde Itachi la había tocado. Había pasado tanto tiempo… tanto, tantísimo tiempo… y ahora se le estaba presentando la oportunidad de tener no a uno, sino dos hombres para complacerla.

Nada más asentir entusiastamente con la cabeza, todo se volvió una amalgama de manos, bocas y ropas que caían. Alguien besaba ardorosamente la cara interna de su muslo; Itachi, descubrió al enredar sus dedos entre unos largos mechones suaves y oscuros. Un disparatado pelo argénteo le hizo cosquillas a la altura de la mandíbula cuando Kakashi atacó su garganta con labios y dientes, y sus pechos con las manos, retorciéndolos hasta sonsacarle un quejido de placer. Gritó cuando la boca de Itachi se posó en su centro y luego arrasó su interior para saborearla con la lengua. Sus manos asían sus caderas y la animaban a moverlas contra su boca mientras Kakashi continuaba con el friccionar y tantear de sus pezones entre los dedos mientras la besaba sensualmente.

Ella no paraba de gemir y mover las manos a través del pelo de ambos para animarlos a continuar. Introdujo una mano entre ambos y encontró la longitud dura y aterciopelada de Kakashi. Tras rodearla con los dedos y acariciarla, él rompió el beso con un agudo y agónico siseo.

―Había olvidado… lo rápido que aprendes ―jadeó. Sus caderas corcovearon bruscamente hacia su agarre y sus dedos se tensaron sobre sus pechos.

La joven sonrió a su antiguo profesor antes de besarle la cadera.

―Deja que te enseñe otra cosa que he aprendido yo solita ―jadeó, tras lo cual condujo chacra a través de su cuerpo hasta su propia mano, aquella que aún sujetaba la polla de Kakashi, y entre sus piernas, donde los dedos de Itachi se introducían una y otra vez. El que estaba a sus espaldas gimió y mordió su hombro; aquel cuyo rostro yacía enterrado entre sus piernas, se estremeció antes de añadir un tercer dedo.

Abrió más las piernas sin cesar de gemir, de jadear, a medida que el flujo de chacra lamía la pulsante necesidad de sus sensibles nervios y ayudaba a que los músculos de su sexo se relajaran. Esto facilitó las atenciones de Itachi, que logró añadir un cuarto dedo a los otros tres que ya atendían su estrechez de un modo que no podía definir ni doloroso ni placentero.

Itachi se alzó de entre los muslos que tan generosamente había abierto para él. Tenía la boca y la barbilla mojadas con sus fluidos y los ojos le ardían en rojo e intenso negro.

―¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ―preguntó con un tono bajo y rudo. Jamás lo admitiría, pero había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar durante los preliminares.

―Eh… mmm… no lo sé ―admitió Kakashi con la voz tomada. Detuvo la mano femenina que aún lo acariciaba. Aparentemente, Itachi no era el único que se sentía al borde de lo soportable―. Sakura, ¿cómo prefieres…?

―Ambos ―suspiró y flexionó las piernas para deslizar su trasero contra su polla―. Los quiero a los dos.

Itachi comenzó a deslizar un par de dedos húmedos en dirección a su culo.

Sakura negó con un gesto de la cabeza y aferró su mano.

―No así ―dijo, sonriendo sólo cuando los ojos del hombre se entornaron hacia las comisuras. Deslizó aquellos dedos masculinos de vuelta a su coño y los guió a su interior―. Así.

Ambos hombres se paralizaron debido a la impresión cuando comprendieron qué era lo que ella sugería. Al reponerse, la mirada de Itachi se volvió definitivamente roja y Kakashi gimió sobre su hombro.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

Asintió y chupó los dedos del hombre de pelo negro. Le encantaron los sonidos ahogados que los dos profirieron, al observar cómo se chupaba a sí misma a través de los dedos del otro.

―Muy en serio. Siempre he querido probarlo.

Durante un momento, ambos vacilaron. Sin embargo, pronto dos manos la levantaron y giraron hasta que su cuerpo quedó sobre el de Kakashi. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior al sentir cómo su pene se frotaba contra su abertura; su gruesa cabeza le acariciaba el clítoris tan maravillosamente que el placer le nublaba la vista. Su viejo maestro depositó una mano sobre su mejilla y la observó inquieto con su único ojo.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó otra vez.

Giró las caderas con dureza sobre las suyas como respuesta y obtuvo como recompensa una mueca de placer en las facciones masculinas que la satisfizo.

―Sí, lo estoy. Quiero sentirlos dentro de mí a la vez, sentir cómo se corren.

―Sakura…

Lo besó con tal de acallarlo y volvió a aferrar su falo, ésta vez para guiarlo a su interior. Kakashi gimió al sentirla estrecha, pero dispuesta a acomodarlo.

―Hazlo, confía en mí ―susurró contra sus labios mientras Itachi también le introducía los dedos para comprobar cuán lista estaba. La percepción de ambos, la longitud de Kakashi y los elegantes dedos de Itachi, era una experiencia que la sobrecogía hasta el punto de verse forzada a recordar cómo respirar.

―¿Kakashi? ―dijo el Uchiha con tono inquisitivo. Como si pidiera permiso para seguir adelante.

Sakura echó la mirada por encima de su hombro para regalarle una mirada llena de deseo y predisposición y un asentimiento con la cabeza.

―Se cuidadoso, pero sigue.

Aún así, Itachi lanzó una mirada a su capitán, aunque el hombre de pelo plateado tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba tan inmerso en las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, que no fue capaz de responderle. Decidió seguir adelante, después de exhalar un hondo suspiro. Aferró temblorosamente sus caderas y comenzó a empujar contra su húmeda entrada, muy lentamente, con la punta de su pene.

Pero Kakashi y Sakura gimieron al unísono y los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron hasta la enormidad al sentir cómo el sexo de su compañero se deslizaba sobre el suyo. Sakura se sumergió en las placenteras sensaciones que rayaban el dolor. Ahogó un gemido e intentó relajarse cuando Itachi comenzó a moverse con cuidado y a aplicar chacra para disminuir el dolor y destensar los músculos vaginales.

―Mmm… eres estrecha ―jadeó. Intentaba controlarse para no ceder a aquel deseo físico de arremeter contra su carne. Debajo de ella, Kakashi asintió y buscó con su mano la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el instante en que el más joven introducía hasta el último centímetro de sí mismo.

Sakura se estremeció y dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kakashi.

―Dios mío… ¡así! ―gimió.

―Eres más pervertida de lo que pensaba ―susurró contra su oreja con una voz que se convirtió en un ronco jadeo al mover levemente ella las caderas sobre sus dos pollas. Itachi resolló y presionó su boca jadeante entre sus omoplatos.

―He… Ah… He aprendido del mejor ―consiguió articular antes de que las palabras se le atascaran en la garganta y no pudiera más que sentir. Sentir la sensual y fuerte presión de dos hombres llenándola y moviéndose juntos. Era tan estrecha, que cada pequeño espasmo de sus sexos, enfundados en su carne, era magnificado en los otros hasta que los tres acabaron por moverse al unísono, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Nunca se había sentido tan llena; que ser follada por dos hombres sería una experiencia tan increíble. El dolor seguía allí, junto al placer que la urgía a moverse más rápido, a llevarlos más hondo.

Ambos hombres no paraban de jadear y proferir quejidos a medida que se restregaban contra ella casi con desesperación. Sus sexos bombeaban y se frotaban en su interior y ella no sabía si era su cuerpo el que los había hecho perder la razón o el hecho de sentirse el uno al otro en aquel apretado y tórrido calor. El sudor se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos y se mezclaba tal y como éstos lo había hecho. Cuando Sakura usó una pizca de su chacra para estimular su clítoris, la realidad dejó de tener un cielo y una tierra para los tres.

Gritó, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de ellos. Los obligó a seguirla al abismo mientras movía las caderas hacia arriba y abajo y gritaba. Así lo hicieron, Kakashi jurando entre dientes apretados e Itachi exhalando un grito rabioso antes de que los dos eyacularan en sus entrañas. Se corrió de nuevo al sentir aquel fluido cálido esparciéndose en su interior y volviendo a deslizarse fuera, hasta quedar mezclado en sus muslos con el sudor de su cuerpo. Itachi se derrumbó sobre ella y el movimiento lo sacó de su canal justo en el momento en el que su orgasmo terminaba, manchando así los muslos de los otros dos.

Los tres siguieron enredados durante un tiempo, con los corazones latiendo de agitación, el pelo y la piel húmedos de sudor y con el espeso olor del sexo inundando la habitación. Kakashi gruñó y zarandeó débilmente el hombro de Itachi, que cayó de encima de sus cuerpos. Sakura pestañeó al tomar conciencia del escozor entre sus piernas y rodeó con la mano sus rizos para llevar a cabo un acto de compasión con su propio cuerpo. Su chacra mucho podía hacer; lo que podría resultar un dolor persistente se convirtió en la ligera molestia de los músculos sobrecargados.

Los largos dedos de Kakashi peinaron su pelo y la atrajeron a un beso lento y cadencioso. Después se inclinó para hacer lo mismo con Itachi. Sakura dirigió una tímida mirada al hombre de pelo negro y sonrió cuando éste trazó sus labios con un dedo.

―Si hubiese sabido que eras capaz de esto, te habría recomendado para ANBU mucho antes ―bromeó Kakashi, ante lo cual Itachi rodó los ojos y ella le propinó un golpe juguetón.

―El control que tiene sobre su chacra será muy beneficioso para nuestro escuadrón ―murmuró Itachi, que ya se separaba de ellos para permitir que el aire circulase entre sus cuerpos.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar justo ahora en el trabajo? ―preguntó su capitán con exasperación. Sakura rió y besó su hombro.

―Uno de los dos debe hacerlo ―replicó al dejarse caer sobre la estrecha cama.

Sakura sonrió, ya su aliento se normalizaba y se movió para estar más cerca de Kakashi, quien parecía más inclinado a abrazarse después del sexo que el Uchiha.

―No te acostumbres ―le advirtió, y él la miró con interés con su único ojo para luego sonreír perezosamente.

―Lo que tú digas. Aunque fue una bonita experiencia, sin embargo. Tenzou no va a creérselo ―murmuró.

―¿Tenzou?

―Ah, sí, perdona. Tú lo conoces como Yamato. Se suponía que también estaría aquí hoy, pero lo llamaron para que lidiase con un derrumbamiento en las montañas. Se suponía que estaría fuera sólo una hora…

Sakura se incorporó rompiendo la paz de Itachi, que abrió los ojos en la más fina de las rendijas.

―¿Quieres decir que podría haberlos tenido a la vez? ¿A ti, Itachi-san y Yamato? ―preguntó, impresionada porque el último de los miembros de su equipo fuera otro hombre hermoso. Ino… ¡iba a morirse cuando se lo contara!... O alistarse.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de la impresión y los deslizó de repente hasta la unión de sus femeninas piernas.

―Vale, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, definitivamente. Si puedes tomarnos a todos a la vez…

―¡No así, imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera es posible!

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿es, o no es?

La joven rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Se aseguró de enterrarle el codo tan dolorosa y frecuentemente como pudo.

―Es más pelma ahora que cuando era mi profesor ―se quejó al otro hombre que yacía en la cama.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron levemente y depositó una mano sobre su cadera.

―Concuerdo.

―¡Pero bueno!


End file.
